See You Again
by MishimaBlood17
Summary: Inspired by Furious 7"s Ending Song by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth Harry,Ron and Hermione say goodbye one last time.


It was done.

All the fighting and all the misery ended with it's master's body laying limp on the concrete.

Harry Potter had done what no other trained wizard besides Albus Dumbledore had done.

He had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of his time ever.

Now all he wanted to do was rest but he knew he couldn't do that.

They had love ones to bury and mourn.

Harry got up and walked to the Great Hall which had become an infirmary of some sort.

He looked at the people who fought valiantly for their freedom many of them his schoolmates.

But what caught his attention was the Weasley Family the family who had treated him as their own.

They were all cradled around Fred's body as he was laid on a gurney to be put with the others. He couldn't help the pain and guilt that ate at his heart. He knew it wasn't his fault but the hurt and thought was still there. He knew George was the one most affected out the entire family. They all lost a son and a brother. George lost his other half. Then he looked at Remus and Tonks. They left behind a son who would never know his parents, who just like Harry would only hear stories of his parents lives. He could never have any relationship with them. But as he looked on he knew they were happy. Happy to know they died fighting for a new world for Teddy to live in. A free world where he wouldn't be judged for his blood but for his talents.

It was this thought that Harry realized how tired he felt. Tired of all the war and fighting and just wanted some peace and quiet. He knew it was time for him to move on. So with that thought he turned around and headed for the Gryffindor dormitories. He collected his stuff then headed towards the 7th floor to the wall that concealed the Room of Requirment. He paced back and forth saying " _I need the room with our cars"_ he said 3 three times in his head.

And show enough a garage door appeared in front of him and as he entered he saw his,Hermione's and Ron's car all parked where they left them. He walked towards his blue Nissan Skyline which was parked between Ron's 1970 Dodge Charger and Hermione's pink 2000 Honda S200. What people never knew about Harry was that he loved street racing. He had been one since he was 10 after he had taught himself how to drive. It was after 1st year when he had showed Ron and Hermione the world of Street Racing and just like him they had fallen in love with it.

They kept their cars in the school because they didn't want anybody finding them or worse stealing them. Till this day he wonders why Hermione chose that color he would never know but he loaded his things into the trunk of his car and rolled out the back garage door the room provided out to the courtyard. He then walked back towards the entrance to look at his family and friends one last time.

He was about to turn back when he hard a soft whimsical voice he knew too well say "Your not gonna say goodbye Harry?" Luna asked her big blues eyes shown with understanding and curiosity. Harry looked back at his friends and saw Hermione and Ron embracing each other smiles on their faces and happy to have lived through it. Harry looked back at Luna and with a small smile said "It's never goodbye" he said as he walked back to his car and pulled off.

" _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again"_

Harry drives up the road towards Hogsmeade Village and sees's all the familiar faces as he drives past them.

He sees them wave and he waves back as he continues his ride through the village.

 _"Damn who knew all the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here_  
 _Talking to you about another path I_  
 _Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place"_

Harry remembers all the people they lost and the memories they shared.

Harry joking with Fred and George.

Him ,Remus and Sirius talking about his parents and the Marauder days.

Harry getting his picture taken by Collin Creevey.

Tonks changing her face to a beak making everyone laugh.

" _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride"_

Harry comes to a stop sign and thinks about where to go all of a sudden he hears two different engines behind him and a familiar Dodge Charger and Pink Honda pull up on both sides of him.

"Hey you thought you could leave without saying goodbye"? Ron said smiling, his engine roaring as he revved it.

"Honestly Harry I thought you were smarter than that " Hermione said a playful smile on her face.

"What are you two doing here shouldn't you be back with the others snogging and what not." Harry answered back a smile on his face.

"We'll we talked about it and we decided to just stay friends since as you said, were a family and Ron and you are like my brothers. Hermione said.

"That didn't answer my first question, why are you here? Harry asked even though he felt he already knew.

This time Ron answered saying, "The same as you we need some time to think and some peace. I'm going down to Miami, I heard Tej organizes some races down there and thought I check it out.

Tej was a former street racer they met when he had come overseas to Britain from the US. He saw there races and said they had a lot of potential and said whenever they were out the country to come see him.

"I'm going to head out to Paris and see what I can learn about their magical culture. You never know when that knowledge could come in handy." Hermione said with a thoughtful grin on his face.

"I'm going to travel the world and see what I can find out there."But first " Harry said as he revved the engine in challenge.

"One Last Ride? Harry asked his itching over the steering wheel.

"Ride Or Die" Ron and Hermione said in unison

As soon as they said that all three cars took off with Ron hitting his signature wheelie blazing down the street.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _when I see you again_

(Aah oh, aah oh

Woooo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

 _ **"I used to think I lived my life a quarter mile at a time. Always the loner and outsider and I think that's why we were family, cause you did to."** Harry thought thinking back.  
(Flashbacks)_

 _"Hi I'm Harry Potter" Harry said reaching out a hand to the two people in his compartment._

 _"Ron Weasley" the red head said taking Harry's Hand. Then the girl with the bushy hair shook it saying_

 _"Hermione Granger" she answered smile on her face._

 _Line Break_

 _"Can I show you guys something"? Harry said as they were walking the halls of the school after the heinous first year they had._

 _"Sure" Ron and Hermione said as they followed him to a wall on the 7th floor._

 _Only to jump back in shock when a door appeared 3 seconds later._

 _They followed Harry inside to see a blue Nissan Skyline standing proudly among the garage like room._

 _"H-Harry is that your car? Hermione asked looking at the beautiful polish and paint job on it._

 _"Yep she's a beauty alright. I've had her about a year now." Harry answered with pride in his voice._

 _"But how did you get a car your only 11 years old?! Ron pointed out mouth still hanging over._

 _"Harry walked over and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said;_

 _"Hermione, Ron what do you know about street racing?_

The cars swerve around a corner and are neck and neck. They shift gears into third hoping to get a edge on the other.

 _"First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong"._

Harry,Ron and Hermione look at each other.

 _"And what's small turn to a friendship"_

Them meeting on the train in first year

 _"a friendship turn to a bond"_

Saving Hermione from the Troll.

 _"and the bond will never be broken"_

 _"the love will never get lost"._

Ron and Hermione comforting Harry after Sirius death

 _"And brotherhood come first when that line had to be crossed""._

 _"Established on our own when that line had to be drawn"._

 _"And that line is what we reach"_

 _"so remember me when I'm gone"_

Harry sacrificing himself to Voldemort.

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride"_

Line Break

 _Harry Ron and Hermione look on at Dumbledor's Army one last time before the holiday breaks._

 _Which meant relaxing for the students and racing for the three._

 _The twins had stolen some_ _butter beer from the kitchens and had decided to throw a little Christmas bash for the group._

 _Harry decided to make one final toast to the people who he became close to in such short amount of time._

 _"I'd like to make a toast to you guys progress over the last couple of months and to say a few things. Now I know that some of you were skeptical of me when it came to Voldemort(cue shudders) but I want you all to know that as I look at each and everyone of you today I see not classmates or schoolmates, I see family. So remember this no matter where you are whether it's a quarter mile away or halfway across the world nothing matters more than the people in this room. Right Here, Right Now. Salute me familia." Harry said glass raised up._

 _"Salute!" the group repeated cementing the transition from friends to family._

 _"So let_ _the light guide your way"_

 _"Hey, hold every memory as it goes."_

 _"Every road you take will always lead you home"_

 _Line Break_

The cars are still neck and neck until they come upon a crossroads, one going left, another straight, and the last going right.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again"_

(Aah oh, aah oh

Woooo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

As the drivers of each car go their separate ways they know it's not goodbye forever.

One thought was going through each of their heads.

 **"You'll always be with me and you'll always be my brother/sister".** the trio thought as they went their separate ways to new journeys on their own.

But each knew one thing was certain.

For all the loved ones lost and the people back home.

And for them three.

They would see each other again.

 **I got this idea after seeing Furious 7's ending and thought the song went perfect with the setting and everything.**

 **RIP Paul Walker you are dearly missed.**

 **I don't own the lyrics or the characters. They belong to their individual creators.**


End file.
